dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Plot items (Origins)
=Urn of Andraste= Though the object of where the ashes come from the plot item is Pinch of Sacred Ash. Change: Urn of Andraste -> Pinch of Sacred Ash, and it is used in Redcliffe not Denerim. Hollowness 23:02, January 17, 2010 (UTC) :Mind you it has 2 quests from the same thing, unlocking from either Denerim or Redcliffe Castle, I gave it the heading given in the game which was its own.[[User:Hollowness|'Hollowness']] | Talk 01:17, January 19, 2010 (UTC) I agree, all quest items should be sorted by the quest location stated in the quests box in the game. --Polexian 12:34, January 19, 2010 (UTC) ::Also how do you feel about possibly merging 'Food and Water', though I understand in game it is two plot items for the table is both being listed, IMO, really necessary? 01:28, January 20, 2010 (UTC) Scope of page It was my understanding that this page was going to used for those items which appear under the "plot items" section of the inventory, not for every item that is used/gained as part of a quest. I think I would prefer sticking with game definition of what a plot item is. 07:31, February 5, 2010 (UTC) *Seconded?! I wondered briefly why there were garnets, toxin extracts and so on... we don't really need a gallery of icons we may never even glance at during a playthrough mixed with icons of items we see in the store and general inventory repeatedly, surely... Yeti magi (talk) 13:18, September 25, 2012 (UTC) Definition Update on Plot items I would like to bring in some more information into this. I believe that we should not consider the items found only in the "Plot Items" section of the inventory as the only plot items, but rather base that judgement on each individual item's id code. There are several items, such as Everd's Armor or Mosswine that are important only for plot reasons and their big difference from other regular items of the game is that they are specifically used and tied into a certain task and cannot be used elsewhere in the game. For example, Everd's armor is only used in the Dwarf Commoner's proving and is removed afterwards from the player's inventory, while mosswine can only be used by being given to the PC's mother Kalah, to generate an extra cutscene with her. Finally, plot items (as per the current official definition) have the same code layout with the items I am referring too, as well (ie. they do not start as "gen_im_ "). The latters are just not stored in the plot items section of the inventory. For the reasons stated above, I'm asking for an update of the current definition. 07:03, January 11, 2013 (UTC) :I'd like to add to what I previously said, that for the usable plot items such as Everd's Armor, in it's item template the |type row to contain both it's status as plot item but also the fact that it is a Medium Chestpiece as well. The same should also be done when categorizing them. :That is mainly due to their dual property, which is both a plot item and a usable armor, weapon, ring, etc. 09:09, January 11, 2013 (UTC) ::If I might add, I support the proposal in general. In-game, those "plot items" and "quest items" are often distinct from other items in the inventory, so I believe they deserve special "coverage". Plus, they are often bugged to remain in the inventory forever (at least on PC), so this might be worth mentioning too. -Algol- (talk) 19:42, January 15, 2013 (UTC) ::i'm in full agreement with the proposal, for whatever that's worth. :) Yeti magi (talk) 20:44, January 15, 2013 (UTC) :::Before we were having problems with every single item that could be used in a quest getting added here, but I think adding the caveat "that they are specifically used and tied into a certain task and cannot be used elsewhere in the game" is a great solution to that problem as well as providing proper coverage of the subject. Adjusting the infoboxes to reflect these items dual purpose also makes sense. Thanks for bringing this to my attention Viktoria . 01:10, January 16, 2013 (UTC) ::::Agreed. This should pass to the DA:Manual of Style too, yes? 08:28, March 1, 2013 (UTC) Unfortunately, as much as I wanted a better definition on "plot items", there are several loopholes with items which meet the criteria but yet are far from being called as "plot items". Subsequently, I think it's better if we just call plot items the ones that can be found in the special section of the inventory. 16:51, August 23, 2013 (UTC) Potential move Once the page Plot items (Dragon Age II) is being created, this page should also be moved to Plot items (Origins) in respect with the current naming convention and consistency. 18:52, August 21, 2013 (UTC) : So currently the above link just redirects to the DA2 plot items category. Would it be a good idea for an actual page be made for it that is similar to this one, and then have this one renamed with (Origins) at the end? Kelcat (talk) 07:00, December 18, 2013 (UTC) ::Yes. I think the layout used in this page could also be transferred in the DA2 page as well. 09:00, December 18, 2013 (UTC) Split proposal Given how many plot items there are in Awakening http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Dragon_Age:_Origins_-_Awakening_plot_items, I suggest splitting these off into a separate page and reserving this one solely for the main game and its DLC's. Kelcat (talk) 05:33, December 28, 2013 (UTC) :Based on the soundness of the proposal and lack of objection I have created Plot items (Awakening). 03:16, January 4, 2014 (UTC) Missing items I noticed that Magical Werewolf Pelt (obtained from the Mad Hermit during Nature of the Beast) is not listed here or on Origins plot items category page. --BlueOtter (talk) 01:14, February 13, 2014 (UTC) : Yeah, there's no article for it as of now--I'm working on getting caught up on all of the plot items in Origins that don't have articles yet. I wasn't sure what the pelt was for or what quest it was associated with. Is this the one that the Mad Hermit will give you if you kill the Grand Oak? Kelcat (talk) 01:33, February 13, 2014 (UTC) :: Yes. I just edited the related pages to indicate its usage. On the opposite side of the decision fork in this quest is the Oak Branch. Should it also warrant an entry here and be listed on category page? --BlueOtter (talk) 02:02, February 13, 2014 (UTC) ::: Page created! Magical Werewolf Pelt. I've added it to this page and the plot items category, would you mind updating the related articles with the new link? (and the regular Werewolf Pelt may need clarifying as well). Kelcat (talk) 02:57, February 13, 2014 (UTC) :::: Wonderful. And, I've updated related pages and some others. --BlueOtter (talk) 22:13, February 13, 2014 (UTC) Ok, here's another missing one: Heart of the Forest, added automatically to Plot Items of Party Inventory when Witherfang is killed, if you sided with Zathrian during Nature of the Beast. It's the same name as the DAO Awakening subquest from Wade, Heart of the Forest, and the Velanna's staff. I thought about making a new page, but wasn't sure how to process various names. (This is not to be confused with the ring, Heart of Witherfang, which is looted from Witherfang's corpse.) --BlueOtter (talk) 01:31, February 15, 2014 (UTC) Vial of Dragons Blood is another missing plot item, from The Urn of Sacred Ashes quest. --BlueOtter (talk) 01:53, February 15, 2014 (UTC) : I would title it Heart of the Forest (item). Vial of Dragon's Blood is one I've been trying to figure out for ages. It's in the inventory in some of my old playthroughs but beyond what quest it's from, I've no idea how I obtained it. Kelcat (talk) 03:09, February 15, 2014 (UTC) :: Since I was on a roll with the Heart and 2 more missing items (earthen jugs), I went ahead and created the Vial of Dragons Blood page for you. I didn't find any icon images, so I screen-captured and uploaded myself. Please QA them. --BlueOtter (talk) 13:26, February 15, 2014 (UTC) ::: Very nice! It's good to see these plot items finally get pages :D Kelcat (talk) 08:39, February 16, 2014 (UTC)